


Type

by Kariachi



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Jenkins continues to look out for his Librarians, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, Namely Ezekiel, jenkins keeps his gaydar in perfect working order thank you very much, who is still a small in comparison to the others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9158299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kariachi/pseuds/Kariachi
Summary: Cindy wants to date him. Jake thinks he wants to date Cindy. Ezekiel knows what he wants- not that. And doesn't that make things so much harder.Thankfully, there's somebody in the Library who has his back.





	

“Look, Cindy, I _really_ like you, but- no…” Groaning, Ezekiel stamped his foot and paced in front of the mirror some more. This was so hard.

“Cindy, I get it if you’re into me, I mean who could blame you, but sheilas really aren’t my deal… No.”

“You’re a great person, but, I’d really rather just be friends, okay? …no.”

“Cindy, I’m sorry… No.”

He wasn’t. He wasn’t sorry. He wanted to be, and he felt bad, but he didn’t feel sorry.

Damnit, it wasn’t supposed to be like this. They were supposed to talk, to hang out, to be friends. She wasn’t supposed to kiss him, she wasn’t supposed to like-like him. And he couldn’t even run like he normally did when this happened, when people fell for him, because he really _did_ want to be friends with her. She seemed cool.

Collapsing into an overstuffed armchair, Ezekiel supposed he should probably have been grateful this wasn’t happening with one of the rest of the team, that would’ve been even more awkward. But down that train of thought lay Stone, and his declaration that Ezekiel was in love with Cindy, acting like he had him all figured out. As if he knew anything. In love with Cindy, he hardly even knew her. He hadn’t recognized her face, her voice, her anything until he’d seen the video and recognized the show. He hadn’t even remembered her outside of that context. There was no way he could’ve been in love with the girl even if he hadn’t been-

“Mr. Jones? Are you alright?” Ezekiel tensed and he knew Jenkins noticed from the way his lips quirked into a small, concerned frown. A million ways to escape raced through his head, from bluffing to just getting up and running like his arse was on fire, but he knew better. He’d specifically chosen a disused room in the Library for this, if the caretaker was there it was because he was looking for him. His stomach twisted as he realized Jenkins likely wished to discuss the situation with Cindy.

“Not really,” he ended up saying, deciding to just plow ahead with the truth and hope he could keep it on a track that kept his private matters, well, private. Jenkins’s head tilted just slightly in curiosity. “Cindy seems to like me. Like, _really_ like me.” The immortal’s eyebrows raised.

“She doesn’t know you.” Ezekiel almost took it as a snide remark, but Jenkins seemed genuine when he said it. Something in his stomach loosened a little; this wasn’t going to be like the conversation with Stone then.

“She kissed me. Dead on the lips.” Now Jenkins eyes widened.

“And you are certain it has no connection to the potion?” He nodded, shoulder falling as he ran his hands through his dark hair.

“Yeah. She kissed me and then I kissed her-” Jenkins looked like he would’ve gasped it if weren’t unbecoming- “just a peck on the forehead, but now she probably thinks-” A hand gently landed on Ezekiel’s shoulder and when he looked up Jenkins’s face had gone soft.

“Do you?” There was that knot in his gut again. Ezekiel shook his head wildly.

“No! She’s,” he took a deep breath, forced himself to relax, “like I said, she’s not my type.” The look Jenkins gave him was contemplative, and he sat on the arm of the chair.

“I see,” he said. “I have some experience with these situations- being the object of affection for someone who is, not my type.” Ezekiel’s eyes went wide- Jenkins tone almost sounded like he was insinuating things, but he must had heard wrong- and the caretaker chuckled. “Caused a bit of a kerfuffle between myself and Gretchen, very much like your situation with Ms. Kruger. She had developed feelings for me, which I did not return, but my platonic feelings for her were mistaken for mutual romantic ones.” Ezekiel’s eyes went even wider as he spoke.

Holy shit.

Jenkins shot down Mrs. Claus.

“How did you handle it?” Sighing, Jenkins looked into the mirror and patted his shoulder.

“I told her the truth, Mr. Jones. That my feelings for her were simply friendship and I was uninterested in pursuing her.” Ezekiel bit his lip.

“How’d she take it?”

“Worse than your friend will, I’m sure.” Jenkins smiled down at him warmly. “Our relationship was affected, badly, but it is recovering. I admit my friendship with Nick probably helps in this regard.” He patted Ezekiel’s shoulder again. “May I suggest explaining to her why you kissed her-”

“I panicked, I didn’t know what to do-”

“Then say so, and say how you _do_ feel towards her. You’re a bright you man, Mr. Jones, and surprisingly empathetic, I’m sure you’ll be able to let her down gently.” Ezekiel wasn’t certain, a feeling he’d hated forever, but managed to return Jenkins’s smile anyway. 

“Thanks, mate,” he replied. The immortal stood, patted his shoulder a third time, and headed for the door. When his hand hit the knob, he stopped, and turned back to look at Ezekiel.

“Mr. Jones,” he said, the lines of his face tight and serious, “you should know, there’s nothing wrong with having a, type. Or not having a type. And you do not need to have a relationship with another person, romantic or otherwise, for any reason if you don’t wish it. No matter what anyone else tells you.”  
Ezekiel buried his hands between his legs so they wouldn’t clench in the fabric of the chair, trying not to show how his chest was tightening and his eyes stinging. He smiled and nodded.

“Okay.” Jenkins face softened again, and he nodded as well.

“Have a pleasant evening, Mr. Jones,” he said as he left.

“Same.” 

He waited until Jenkins’s footsteps had faded down the hall before he stood again. Ezekiel felt like a weight, not a large one, not the only one, but a weight, had been lifted from his shoulders. Taking a deep breath, he turned to the mirror.

“Cindy, I wanted to talk about the other night. When I said I wanted to be your friend, I _meant_ your friend…”


End file.
